Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order
- Original= - Current= }} |caption = The Title Card for Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 4) |Channel = Every Song in Order |Number of Videos = 38 |Creation Date = September 23, 2012 }} Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order is a series of videos on the Every Song in Order YouTube Channel. About Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order is a series of videos that features every song from the series in order of appearance on the show. History Dylan Kelly, creator of the series, started watching Phineas and Ferb songs videos that were uploaded on YouTube because he enjoys the songs from the show. He came across some "Top Number Here Phineas and Ferb Songs" videos and eventually realized that someone should put the songs in order. He decided that would be him. After getting a free trial of Camtasia Studios, a video editing program, in September of 2012, he started making his first "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order" video with a Title Card made in Microsoft Paint. To avoid copyright infringement and because it was easier, he decided to make it just the songs on a picture of the song, which most were provided by the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. The first few songs he took from other YouTubers, but decided that the quality would be better from Netflix. Instead of, in his own words, "thinking rationally" and deleting the clips from YouTubers and replacing those with Netflix-quality songs, he kept them and made the last two songs be from Netflix. While making the first video, he also had trouble with the audio level and had varying volumes from song to song due to both the YouTube videos and his changing of the audio. It was fixed in the next video. Originally planning to make the videos 10 minutes each, he decided to make them about five minutes each. The only rule that can make it longer is that all songs in one episode have to be in one video. He uploaded the video on September 23, 2012. Since the quality is so bad, he made a remake of that video. (More information below) After that video, he fixed the audio quality and now uses exclusively Netflix videos. Two days after the first upload, he uploaded his second video. Four days after that, he uploaded his third video. The next day, he uploaded the fourth video. When making his fifth video, he decided to asked his mother, Elizabeth Kelly, to make title cards (example shown right). It uses the same font from the original title card and the Phineas and Ferb logo. Instead of the previous "Part 2" format at the end of the video, he decided to use the next videos title card and link the video to that, which is what he did with the former. The fifth video was uploaded five days after the fourth one was. The sixth and seven videos were uploaded the next day. The eighth and ninth videos were uploaded the next day. The tenth video was uploaded the next day. The 11th video was uploaded the next day. The 12th and 13th videos were uploaded the next day. After a few videos, Kelly realized that he had missed the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" Jingle and decided that he would upload a video just for that and its variations. After his 13th video, he started to get forgetful and stopped making videos. When he was going to go back to making the videos, his free trial was over. Since he did not have enough money, he decided to wait until he either had enough money or got it as a present. He would eventually get it for his birthday in early 2014, about a year and a half after he started the project. As stated above, for his birthday in early 2014, he was given Camtasia Studios. He also got a new computer. After a couple months of using the computer, he decided it was time to go back to the project and uploaded the 14th and 15th videos on April 12, 2014. He waited until June 7 to upload part 16. He uploaded parts 17-19 on July 16. On September 12, 20th video. He was going to continue with the project, but came into a two problems. 1. his mother only made 20 cards, explaining why he did not upload the 20th video almost two months after the last three. 2. Netflix was having troubles on his computer making him wait until it was fixed before he could continue. On January 23, 2015, Kelly uploaded the 21st video in the "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order" series. On January 29, 2015, because Kelly did not like the quality of the first half of the first video and because Kelly forgot the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle, Kelly decided to make remakes of the videos with either forgotten songs or misspelled words or misplaced apostrophes. From January 30 to February 8, Kelly uploaded the first remake through the tenth remake, one per day. He took a break and continued this pattern on February 21, when he uploaded, "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 11) (Remake)". On February 25, Kelly uploaded the final video, "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 15) (Remake)", before he jumped to "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 20) (Remake)" on February 26. On February 27, he uploaded the final remake, "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 21) (Remake)". On June 11, Kelly uploaded, "Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order Announcement", which said that he would upload a new episode every Saturday from June 27 to September 17. On June 27, Kelly began his Summer-long event with the upload of Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 22). This went until September 17 with the upload of Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 34). On January 7, 2017, Kelly began uploading Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order videos weekly, starting with Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 35). He did this for the next two videos, but had to stop because of technical difficulties.https://twitter.com/green_tie_tweet/status/824797115725512705 He promised that he would release Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 38) on February 7, Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 39) on February 9, and Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 40) on February 11.https://twitter.com/green_tie_tweet/status/827933949473206274 He did this and the series has been every Saturday since. In early March, Kelly decided that he would participate in a event he calls, "Video Every Day in April" (VEDIA), which is an alteration of Vlog Every Day in April (VEDA). The first video in April was Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 47), but Read the Description. On April 2, he released the first video of the revived SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing series, SpongeBob & Friends Sing Phineas and Ferb Theme Song (feat. Bowling with Soup, Phineas, & Candace). Every Sunday through Friday for two weeks, he released these videos. Every Saturday was Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order Day, so he released those. On April 16, he released the latest video of the SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing series, SpongeBob and Friends Sing, "In the Mall" (feat. Phineas Flynn). The reason he stopped was because he was too stressed with his life to continue the project. He continued to release Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order videos, meaning that he only released 18 of the 30 videos that he planned to release. On May 12, Kelly uploaded Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 52), which was the final video of songs from Season 3 of Phineas and Ferb. After taking a hiatus, on June 9, he uploaded Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 53), which was the first video of the ten minute minimum for the series. See Also *Every SpongeBob SquarePants Song in Order References Category:Series Category:YouTube